villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mercy Lewis (Salem)
Mercy Lewis is a main character and recurring antagonist in the WGN America thriller TV Series, Salem. She is a girl with strange afflictions done by an unknown tormentor, who is later revealed to be none other than Mary Sibley. She later becomes a witch and swears to get revenge on Mary for all she has done. She is portrayed by Elise Eberle. Personality Mercy is an unassuming girl with friendly, trusting disposition that also allows other characters to take advantage of her: she trusts Mary Sibley, which enables the latter to plant a familiar in the form of a black snake inside her body; she trusts her father and the priest each time they minister to her, even when her father takes a knife to slice her belly; and she accepts a private audience with Mary Sibley even after having discovered she is the one tormenting her. Over time, she seems to have gained a thirst for power, first occurring when she accuses a child abuser of being a witch on her own will, then eventually rising to the point where she decides to become a witch herself. Tituba recommended finishing her off before she does significant damage, but Mary saw a bit of herself within Mercy, so she initiated her into becoming a witch. In the beginning, she appears to be a naturally kind person who is visibly pained by the role she unwillingly in Mary Sibley's plan to turn Salem residents against each other, and at one point fights off Sibley's spell at a great physical strain to herself rather than accuse another innocent of witchcraft. By the end of the first season, she has become a sadistic witch who cares nothing but revenge on Mary Sibley; her obsession for revenge as well as the belief that the world owes something to her are the trigger for her bitterness and malice. Physical Appearance Clearly once a well-rounded teenage girl with plump rosy cheeks and golden hair, Mercy Lewis could very well have been the picture-perfect "village belle" if not for the scars she now bears from her prolonged torment at the hands of witches. Her hair was cut short as symptoms of her possession worsened, and her body has grown weaker both because of the toll possession and harboring a familiar has taken on her and also because of her confinement under the orders of her well-meaning occasionally misguided family and priest. At the peak of her torture, her skin develops an unhealthy pallor. Currently as of now, Mercy is severely burned. She is unrecognizable due to being burned by Mary Sibley along with her coven in the episode Blood Kiss. By The Beckoning Fair One, with the help of Countess Von Marburg Mercy regains her beauty, even regrowing her hair in short curls, by draining and bathing in a girl's blood to wash her burns. Biography Background Mercy is the daughter of the Reverend Lewis, forced to a strict education as it relates to the puritan thought. At some point around 1692, she is chosen by Mary Sibley as host of her familiar and forced to feed the evil creature on behalf of the witches. Season One Living with torment, Mercy is afflicted with a familiar of an unknown tormentor later to be revealed as Mary Sibley. She forces the familiar, which is a black rat snake, out of her body twice and informs Mary that she knows who she is and will speak if the torment does not end. Meanwhile sometime later, Mercy makes a deal with Mary which rebounds and is later voided to make a new one. Mary refuses, and Mercy informs her that she wants to be a witch like Mary, in which Mary does so. After developing a coven of five girls, Mercy swears to protect them at all costs. She becomes sworn enemies with Increase Mather and becomes enraged when four out of the five girls are killed by his hands. Mercy speaks out against Tituba by telling Increase and Cotton Mather that she seen Tituba feeding a large familiar on her neck, in which Tituba is arrested for witchcraft. From there on, Mercy hides in the woods from Mary and quickly develops her power of being able to control Tituba's familiar against George Sibley who is rendered speechless and void of all physical movement due to Mary's spell. In the Season One finale, Mercy swears that she will enact revenge on Mary for all she has done and lied about. Season Two ??? Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting *Potion Making Individual Powers *Illusion Manipulation *Astral Projection *Levitation *Wall Crawling *Teleportation *Necromancy *Longevity *Telekinesis *Invisibility *Resurrection Gallery MErcyCrown.gif Mercy-Lewis.jpg Mercyburnt.jpg|Mercy after Mary Sibley's army burned her alive. Mercylewissalem.jpg|Mercy as she appears after being empowered by Dollie's blood. Trivia *She's based on the real Mercy Lewis who lived during the Salem Witch Trials. *In the real life trials, Mercy was one of the afflicted girls which included Ann Putnam Jr, Abigail Williams, Mary Warren, and Betty Parris. She was 18 years of age during the trials. *In the episode "Lies" she shares a kiss with Mary Sibley. It is unclear what her sexual orientation is and/or what role her sexuality might have played in her coming under the influence of Mary Sibley and being infected with a familiar in the first place. Another hint to her possibility to be lesbian is in the episode "Children Be Afraid" when she flirts with Anne Hale, twisting a lock of her hair with lascivious voice. **In Midnight Never Come, however, she demonstrated sexual attraction towards Sebastian Von Marburg, making her sexual orientation even more debatable. She's probably bisexual. *Mercy Lewis (Elise Eberle) and John Alden (Shane West) never had interactions on the scene after the events of the pilot episode; they never had however a dialogue. Navigation Category:Female Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Ferals Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Archenemy Category:Fictionalized Category:Perverts Category:Necromancers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Graverobbers Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Usurper Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Possessor Category:Criminals Category:Satanism Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Dimwits